This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Bill Noble gave the following seminars this year: ?Multi-kernel learning for biology.? NIPS workshop on ?Kernel Learning: Automatic Selection of Optimal Kernels,? December 13, 2008. ?Probability models of transmembrane protein topology, peptide fragmentation and heterogeneous genomewide data.? Workshop on Bayesian Modeling and Computation for Networks, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. December 2, 2008. ?Machine learning analysis of shotgun proteomics data.? Machine Learning/Google Seminar, Carnegie Mellon University. November 10, 2008. ?Computational analyses of yeast and human chromatin.? Vancouver Bioinformatics User Group, October 9, 2008. ?Computational analyses of human chromatin.? BioConductor Conference, Seattle, WA. July 28, 2008. ?Segmentation and signal detection in ENCODE data.? Special Interest Group on Genome-scale Pattern Analysis in the Post-ENCODE Era, Intelligent Systems for Molecular Biology, Toronto, Canada. July 21, 2008.